the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Holly Parker
"Please just listen to me, sweetheart. If anything ever feels easy, '''don't do it'. You'll regret it. ... I can't lie to you, you're gonna see a lot of things. Do a lot of things. Bad things that will stay with you, just to survive in this cruel world. I'm sorry, but the pain never goes away. You just gotta...make room for it,”'' -- Holly's last words to Alex Junior Holly Parker 'is the former deuteragonist and a survivor of the outbreak in ''The Walking Dead by EDStudios. ''Coming to the USA with aspirations to work in the world of medicine, Holly was, like the rest of her trip group, trapped in the USA forever when the apocalypse began. Serving as the substitute for a medical expert among the Clarkson Survivors and the Greencole Group, Holly would eventually become a major reason for Edwards to keep on going, forming an intimate relationship with him and - it was only recently revealed - having a child with him. Overview Personality Holly is a strong, selfless, independent, and emotional woman, but was also shown to be difficult and demanding at times. Devoted to the people around her, Holly constantly looks out for the best interests of the group and becomes a strong contributor to her group due to her skills. From the beginning of ''Season 2, Holly, like everyone else, had become battle-hardened after surviving two years in the apocalypse, although she still retains her kind side. It is evident by the season's end that Holly is very much capable of committing murder to protect the people she cares about from danger, as shown when she brutally kills two members of Carter's bandits. As she becomes darker and harder during their journey on the road to find a new home, Holly adopts a more brutal and cold persona, willing to do anything possible to survive and protect her group; over time, thanks to Carl and Becky, her already impressive skills improve greatly to the point she is able to perform complex medical procedures. Following the loss of her child, Holly becomes noticeable colder for the rest of her life, unable to completely process her grief; she forbids anyone in the group, including Edwards, from even mentioning her child. Pre-Apocalypse When she was eight years old, Holly was picked up from school by her drunken father. He was four times over the legal limit and crashed the car head-on into a truck. Her father was killed instantly and Holly was almost sent through the windscreen. She gained a long scar on her face but otherwise was luckily unharmed. She grew up highly subconscious of her appearance. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 'And So It Begins' 'Friend Or Foe' 'A Long Road Ahead' 'Around All Corners' 'All That Remains' Holly, alongside the rest of the Hopeville expedition, are still trapped on the apartment roof. Season 2 'What We Have Lost' In the year following the events in Port Collier, Holly comes to view AJ as her adopted son. 'Along A Lonely Road' 'An Iron Fist' Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 11 Death Killed by: * Leyton Jones (indirectly caused) * Unknown illness (alive) * Harry Edwards (before reanimation) After giving birth to her child, Holly was afflicted with an infection of her ovaries; as a result, she contracted an unknown disease, most likely sepsis. Without the necessary drugs to treat her illness, thanks to the sabotage committed by Leyton Jones, she accepted her death. She died seconds after she accepted Edwards' marriage proposal. He took her into the woods, finished her off, and buried her. His resulting screams of torment scared the birds from the trees and could be heard throughout most of the valley. Her death led him into a spiral of depression and alcoholism from which he never truly recovered. Killed Victims * Lisa Mitchell (caused) * Mortimer (alive) * Angelica * Grenowich * 6 unnamed members of the String Gang * 4 unnamed members of the New World Warriors * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Quotes * "If it feels right, and easy...don't do it," * "Promise me, sweetheart, you'll always do what's right," * "...Yes..." Appearances Trivia * She is the last member of the Clarkson Survivors to directly kill a human. * Holly has the third most physical scars of any female character, after Ashleigh and Bethany. ** She has a long, deep scar on the right side of her face, which was caused pre-apocalypse in a car accident. ** She sustained several injuries following the attack on the cabin. * In accordance with her last wish, Holly's tombstone reads "Holly Edwards-Parker". Category:Season 1 Category:The Clarkson Survivors Category:Hometown Category:The Greencole Group Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Deuteragonists Category:Gave Birth After Outbreak Category:Main Characters Category:Doctors